world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010514doirryspor
02:34 -- gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:34 -- 02:35 GT: ~Doir I believe I have jvʃt ʃaid ʃomething that I am not qvite ʃvre what to make of and I don't know what to do~ 02:35 GA: huh 02:35 GA: whatd you say 02:36 GT: ~Joʃʃik and I were chatting and he ʃaid "we'll never get back together" like he ALWAYʃ doeʃ and I ʃaid "maybe we will"~ 02:36 GT: ~I don't know where it came from and I'm panicking jvʃt a little~ 02:36 GA: hmm 02:37 GA: well, it could mean a lot of things 02:37 GA: maybe flushed feelings are starting to develop? or, you already developed some, but you are in denial because you already broke up? 02:37 GA: or maybe its something else 02:38 GA: slow down a bit and think it out 02:38 GT: ~All right, yeʃ, thinking it ovt, ʃlowing down.~ 02:40 GT: ~I don't know, I ʃvppoʃe I got frvʃtrated and blvrted ovt the firʃt covnteropinion that came to mind?~ 02:40 GA: always possible 02:40 GT: ~He'ʃ jvʃt been ʃaying that a lot lately, and every time I've wanted to diʃagree, bvt I've never worked vp the covrage to ʃay it, becavʃe it might have ʃovnded weird, which it did ʃovnd when I actvally ʃaid it.~ 02:41 GA: hmm 02:42 GA: you still care for him, you see him all the time, maybe you're warming up to the idea of a flushed romantic relationship with him? 02:42 GT: ~I, maybe? I don't KNOW, that'ʃ the point.~ 02:43 GA: well, you shouldnt rush it 02:44 GA: he's got his hands tied up with scarlet atm and trying again would probably piss her off 02:44 GT: ~I jvʃt don't ʃee how he can caʃvally aʃʃvme that I covldn't be flvʃhed for him. It'ʃ entirely poʃʃible, really; he'ʃ nice, and not bad-looking, and he'ʃ forgiven me time after time, and he'ʃ ʃympathetic, and he alwayʃ takeʃ the time to hear abovt yovr day, and I covld go on, I ʃvppoʃe, bvt thiʃ iʃ getting rather long.~ 02:45 GA: it seems like you kinda do want to be with him 02:46 GT: ~Really? Where do yov get that from?~ 02:46 GA: eheheh 02:46 GA: well, you clearly care about him a lot, and your description there was quite positive 02:48 GT: ~Ahaha, it waʃ perhapʃ a bit mvch...~ 02:49 GA: i mean, its only been... what, like, two months since we started entering? 02:49 GA: you gotta give this stuff time usually 02:50 GA: it took like 50 episodes for sailor moon to fall in love with mamoru, though she was already head over heels for tuxedo mask 02:51 GA: 50 episodes is a lot of episodes 02:54 GT: ~Bvt I really do mean all that abovt him! He'ʃ jvʃt...ʃvch a WONDERFVL PERʃON, Doir, he really iʃ. ʃhovld I NOT like all thoʃe thingʃ abovt him? ~ 02:54 GA: well its good to admire others 02:55 GA: but do you wanna kiss him and hug him and w/e trolls in love do? 02:57 GT: ~...I do miʃʃ all the affection, if that covntʃ.~ 02:57 GT: ~He waʃ a very good kiʃʃer, yov know.~ 02:58 GA: hehe ill take your word for it 02:58 GA: can you see yourself and him being together for life? 02:58 GA: wait, do trolls mate for life? 02:58 GT: ~Yeʃ, vʃvally.~ 02:59 GT: ~There are of covrʃe breakvpʃ and the vʃval, bvt the general vnderʃtanding iʃ yov have one partner for the reʃt of yovr lifeʃpan.~ 02:59 GT: ~Well, one partner per qvadrant, I ʃhovld ʃay.~ 02:59 GA: okay so can you imagine being with him? would it be nice? 03:00 GA: what outcome would make you the happiest; being with him, or hoping to find someone else? (considering the lack of options...) 03:01 GT: ~...I think it wovld be nice, actvally.~ 03:02 GA: so you do kinda wanna be with him? 03:02 GT: ~I...~ 03:02 GT: ~Oh gog, I do.~ 03:02 GT: ~I think I might actvally be flvʃhed for Joʃʃik Katarn.~ 03:02 GA: heheh well youve got a few obstacles in the way 03:04 GA: scarlet would be pissed, jossik might not want to after, well, your last endeavor, and anything else idk 03:04 GT: ~Yeʃ, the ʃecond one iʃ my main concern.~ 03:04 GT: ~What if he doeʃn't believe me?~ 03:04 GA: so the sane, reasonable course of action would be to wait like, hella long 03:05 GA: if he doesnt believe you, well, idk 03:05 GA: try harder 03:05 GA: maybe say it happened so fast you werent ready 03:05 GT: ~That might work, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 03:06 GT: ~Vgh, I'm ʃvch an IDIOT, Doir.~ 03:06 GA: youre both idiots 03:06 GA: but youre both also in love and probably destined for each other 03:06 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, how romantic of yov, haha.~ 03:07 GA: alright so whats your plan 03:08 GT: ~Hm, well, I'd ʃay avoid him vntil the awkwardneʃʃ ʃvbʃideʃ or vntil I feel ready to confeʃʃ, bvt it'ʃ a bit hard to eʃcape him right now, conʃidering ovr location.~ 03:09 GA: where are you currently 03:09 GT: ~At an abandoned theater performing eʃpionage in a girlʃ-only party.~ 03:09 GA: hahaha wow 03:09 GA: who are you performing espionage for? 03:10 GT: ~Well, we're mainly attempting to enʃvre no one ʃvʃpectʃ we actvally identify aʃ male, bvt I think Bvbalvʃ may have tricked vʃ into ʃpying for him.~ 03:11 GA: who is bubalus? 03:11 GA: also, why are you performing espionage? 03:12 GT: ~We have to obtain 3 keyʃ in order to confront ovr denizen, and each of the leaderʃ of LOWAD have a key.~ 03:12 GT: ~Bvbalvʃ iʃ one. Another, and the head of the party we're cvrrently attending, iʃ Heffina.~ 03:13 GT: ~ʃhe haʃ a very ʃtrict policy abovt no maleʃ entering her party, ʃo we've been forced to diʃgviʃe ovrʃelveʃ.~ 03:13 GA: aw man, you guys are crossdressing? 03:13 GA: i wish id have come 03:14 GT: ~Haha.~ 03:14 GA: im like, the master at that 03:14 GA: i am such a believable crossdresser youd almost believe im actually changing gender, har har 03:14 GT: ~I'm mainly excited to ʃee the expreʃʃion on Tlaloc'ʃ face when he diʃcoverʃ the clotheʃ I've choʃen for him.~ 03:14 GA: omfg are you guys also shopping for clothes 03:15 GT: ~Oh, we already did that.~ 03:15 GA: go back and steal all of the clothes and send me some codes please 03:16 GT: ~Hahaha, I'll get the codeʃ for all of ovr ovtfitʃ, not to worry.~ 03:16 GA: yessss thank you 03:16 GA: i am deprived of clothes, all i have are magical pajamas 03:16 GT: ~Did yov make more penʃ, then? I thovght Nvllar ʃtill had yovr itemʃ.~ 03:16 GA: oh, yeah, i will as soon as i can get to an alchemiter 03:17 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee.~ 03:17 GA: during the invasion i might make a quick stop at lotac 03:17 GT: ~Covld yov ʃend me one? I'd like to ʃee the effectʃ of combining it with other itemʃ to make magical weaponry.~ 03:17 GA: she wouldnt give me the code for the base pen 03:18 GA: aw jeez, i hope she doesnt give the code to jack 03:18 GT: ~Ah, ʃo all yovr penʃ are prototyped with the "jvʃtice" archetype already?~ 03:18 GA: well i only had two pens 03:19 GA: and actually i think the justice pen might only work for me? like how i doubt sailor venus could use sailor mercurys pen or something like that 03:19 GT: ~Hrm.~ 03:19 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'll have to ʃpeak with Nvllar again, then.~ 03:19 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 03:19 GA: oh, you dont have to 03:19 GA: really, you dont 03:20 GT: ~Vm, all right? Why not?~ 03:20 GA: heheh i can just make a new one 03:20 GT: ~...Oh.~ 03:20 GA: as soon as i can get my tiara and a pen 03:21 GT: ~Ah, I ʃee, take the more rovndabovt method. That'ʃ actvally fairly clever.~ 03:22 GA: i wonder how much stuff i can steal from dorse before i leave 03:22 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 03:22 GA: maybe ill take a few shellheads with me 03:23 GT: ~The alchemizationʃ might be intereʃting, haha.~ 03:24 GA: i bet beau would like some shellheads considering they are basically living chess pieces 03:24 GA: like seriously, black queen and king, white queen and king, chess piece shell things, a war... 03:24 GA: totally a chess game 03:24 GT: ~Yov'd have to ʃend her the captchalogve code, thovgh, wovldn't yov? I wonder if yov covld even captchalogve them in the firʃt place...~ 03:25 GA: well they arent very tall, ill kidnap a few later 03:25 GA: wow thats really malicious of me 03:25 GA: w/e theyre all stuck as servants in this crappy purple place im sure a few will want to come adventure 03:25 GT: ~Oh goodneʃʃ, Mr. Mavico, tvrning to a life of crime! How very...VNJVʃT of yov.~ 03:25 GA: ehehe 03:26 GT: ~Oh, how the mighty have fallen.~ 03:26 GA: oi its totally just to save them it sucks being a servant 03:27 GA: and theyre all going to be drafted into a war and die anyway so maybe i can save a few 03:28 GT: ~Well, when yov pvt it that way, perhapʃ yov're doing the world a jvʃtice after all.~ 03:28 GT: ~How covld I ever have dovbted yov?~ 03:28 GA: hehehe 03:29 GA: i wonder how well theyd deal with 'hey wanna go adventure on some far away planet with me and never see your friends or family again because theyll be here or die in war' 03:29 GA: probably badly, theyd probably tell the queen 03:30 GT: ~I'm getting whiplaʃh from flipping from jvʃt to vnjvʃt. I knew I ʃhovld have taken ovt ʃome form of inʃvrance.~ 03:31 GA: i am the law 03:31 GT: ~Yov're the hero Dorʃe needʃ, bvt not the one it deʃerveʃ.~ 03:32 GA: well, arbiters/arbitrixes judge situations and deal out the justice as they feel is necessary 03:32 GA: so im going to be doing my job no matter what i do 03:33 GT: ~I ʃee yov have it all figvred ovt, haha.~ 03:33 GA: this is the most corruptable system of justice ever 03:42 GA: yeah im p much the most responsible person ever 03:42 GA: so dont worry 03:42 GA: and i dont even have great power im just captchaloguing 03:44 GA: so, in your super partying crossdressing adventure, have you gotten any of the keys yet? 03:44 GT: ~Well, we've gotten the Parietal Key from Bvbalvʃ, bvt that'ʃ all for the moment. ~ 03:45 GT: ~We've been too cavght vp in relationʃhip drama to make mvch progreʃʃ, haha.~ 03:45 GA: i wonder if my team has done the gear thing yet 03:45 GA: oh man, they mightve already finished their quest without me! 03:45 GT: ~Don't panic, I'm ʃvre they wovld have notified yov if they had.~ 03:46 GA: theyre going very slowly then 03:47 GT: ~Well, it'ʃ taken ovr team thiʃ long to obtain a ʃingle key, ʃo I don't think yovr team can be doing mvch worʃe.~ 03:47 GA: what do you think the other team is up to? 03:47 GA: i havent really heard from them since i dont talk to any of their members much 03:47 GA: though i did recently talk to rilset and he thought i was a ghost or something 03:48 GT: ~Haha, really? He did ʃeem a tad ʃtrange to me.~ 03:48 GT: ~Do yov know he aʃked me for romantic advice on covrting Baliʃh once?~ 03:48 GA: hahahahaha 03:49 GA: aaaahhahahahah omfg 03:49 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre if he ever went throvgh with it or not, bvt I believe the plan waʃ to createa ʃtatve of Baliʃh in adventvrovʃ garb, and preʃent it to him ʃhirtleʃʃ.~ 03:49 GT: ~Create a, ʃorry.~ 03:49 GA: isnt balish already with libby? 03:49 GA: and... doesnt rilset love null? 03:49 GA: or was he going black 03:50 GT: ~I'm...not entirely ʃvre, really. It ʃovnded flvʃhed from hiʃ method of covrtʃhip.~ 03:51 GA: well, the "love of his life null" had just told him she doesnt love him back or something 03:52 GT: ~Iʃ thiʃ recent? Hiʃ reqveʃt waʃ a while ago.~ 03:52 GA: yeah it was like, an indescribable, short amount of time which would probably be two days ago 03:52 GA: but canonically it may have been shorter or longer 03:55 GA: he seemed to really hate spirits too but he didnt even know latin 03:56 GA: i was like 'yo im no spirit' in latin and he thought i was casting a spell 03:57 GA: also; some weird plant dominance thing? and cannibalism? 03:57 GT: ~Yeʃ, the cannibaliʃm iʃ ʃtill a bit...odd to think abovt.~ 03:58 GA: not only cannibalism, but hes also going to dupe my corpse and feed it to his plants! 03:58 GA: i think im going to prank him eheheh 03:59 GT: ~Oh dear, haha.~ 03:59 GT: ~What are yov planning on ʃending him inʃtead?~ 03:59 GA: oh, he already has my corpse code 03:59 GA: null gave it to him :/ 03:59 GA: i might show up one day and pretend to be an angel with my magical girl wings and green armor 03:59 GT: ~...Right, yeʃ. Goodneʃʃ, I'm a bit ʃlow today.~ 04:00 GT: ~An angel? Don't yov think that'ʃ a bit mean for a mere prank?~ 04:01 GA: hes feeding my copied dead body to plants he wants to take over the universe with! 04:01 GT: ~Althovgh, I ʃvppoʃe we've already ʃvrvived the apocalypʃe, ʃo I'm not ʃvre what yov'd be heralding...~ 04:02 GA: maybe ill just shout latin at him at the next holiday instead 04:02 GA: its a shame all of the fun things are really mean and probably illegal 04:02 GT: ~Well, it'ʃ not illegal ʃo mvch aʃ it iʃ terrifying, really.~ 04:06 GA: the things i am doing and plan on doing are incredibly mean 04:06 GT: ~...How comforting.~ 04:07 GA: and all incredibly stupid 04:07 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 04:08 GA: all of you are attempting romance and im stealing purple stuff and scaring people 04:08 GT: ~It'ʃ jvʃt how yov are, Doir. Yov're not really the type to ʃit ʃtill and think abovt thingʃ before doing them.~ 04:09 GT: ~Alʃo, yov do have one romantic partner. <>~ 04:09 GA: <> <> yeah 04:09 GA: but i mean like, full on totally filling all of the quadrants 04:10 GT: ~Yeʃ, I aʃʃvmed ʃo.~ 04:10 GT: ~Moʃt likely ʃomething of the concvpiʃcient variety firʃt, yeʃ?~ 04:10 GA: whats concupiscient? 04:10 GA: red and black? 04:10 GT: ~Flvʃhed and pitch, yeʃ.~ 04:13 GT: ~I covld help yov ovt in that department, if yov wanted. I pride myʃelf on being qvite the matchmaker. 3=:3~ 04:13 GA: :o 04:15 GA: too bad all of the other humans are taken or are totally obviously in love 04:17 GT: ~Well, no one ʃaid it had to be a hvman. I'm fairly ʃvre there are trollʃ available in many a qvadrant.~ 04:17 GA: troll/human babies tho 04:17 GA: is that even physically possible? 04:17 GA: not that that really matters i guess 04:18 GT: ~Ah yeʃ, there'ʃ no mothergrvb and only hvman femaleʃ can...agh, I don't want to think abovt it.~ 04:18 GA: well, have fun with your party espionage key mission and romantic endeavors with jossik 04:18 GA: see ya later, crocodile 04:19 GA: wait 04:19 GA: nah thats fine 04:19 GT: ~Hahahaha.~ 04:19 GT: ~In a while, alligator!~ 04:19 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 04:19 --